SpyFall: the triplet prophacey
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When Jack's cousin comes to town- the famous Cade Smith- can she get her cousin and her brother to help with a top secret project? Will she have to do it alone? Or can she convince them to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cadys here

a girl with blonde hair wearing a jean skirt and orange around the neck top and wedges, and sunglasses walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She spotted a ver muscular guy with long brown hair and a skinny red haired guy sitting on the benches.

"Excuse me?" she approached them "I'm looking for- JACK!" they hugged

"Cady! It's so great to see you!"

"You too! And Milton? You look a bit more muscular now." she hugged him

"Hey guys do you- who's this?" asked Jerry as he walked in to the karate studio.

"I'm-" she pulled up the sunglasses part of her actual glasses up

"Oh. My. God. You're Cade Smith! I love your music!"

"Thanks. And my name is actually Cadyn Brewer, Jack's twin cousin."

"Dude your twin cousin is the Cade Smith?!"

"Yeah. And her name is spelled C-A-D-Y-N, but she goes by Cady the y turns into an e sound. Otherwise you'll learn her name the hard way. Oh, and her middle name is smith."

"What do you mean he'll learn her name the hard way?" questioned Milton

"When Kai, Cady and I were younger, Kai and I would call her Cadie and she nearly beat the shit out of us when we did it."

"That's true."

"So, Cady what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in private Jack."

"Okay"

...

The two cousins were now sitting at the tables that was in the courtyard of the mall. "So Cady why are you here?"

"Jack, I need your help. You see I found a clue where Jason-"

"Cady! We told you Jason is probably gone by now. No evidence of his survival, and none has been found in the past 4-5 years now. Why don't you just give up and move on?"

"Because he's the only one that I'll love. I will find him! Jack please? You, Kai, and I-"

"He was. You've been one since we were five and I just became one!"

"Please help me Jack." she begged her hands held together and giving him her puppy dog eyes.

He sighed heavily "I'm sorry Cady, but my answer is no"

"Fine! If you won't help me then I know someone who might!" she stormed off

...

When Jack re-entered the Dojo Milton was the only one in there. "What was that about?"

"Eh. Cady for the past four to five years has been trying to find evidence that her first boyfriend Jason Alexander is still alive, but so far no one has been able to prove it."

"What happened to him?"

"When we were twelve he had disappeared in the middle of the night. At first, people thought that he was in witness protection, but when questioning his parents they were distrought and didn't pretend to have never had a son. And the worst part of his disappearance? Cady got hit the worst of all."

"How?"

"Jeez Milton, for a smart guy you sure do ask alot of questions. Anyway Cady has been trying to prove that he is still alive even though there is very little hope, she just won't give up and move on with her life. Oh and Milton? How do you know my cousin and didn't freak out like Jerry?"

"Oh, my aunt Jillian is her personal trainer. We met one day got to talking and became very good friends. But she's never mentioned Jason once to me"

"That's because Jason, was someone really special/ close to her. She doesn't like to talk about him except around family or friends like family."

"Oh. So where'd she go?"

"I don't know. I don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Solo

Black Dragons Dojo

"Please, please, please? I need you" Cady begged the blond boy

"I told you, Cady, I'm retired and I don't ever want to go back!"

"So no one is going to help me?!"

"Cady" the boy put a hand on her shoulder "It's a lost cause. Why don't you just except if, and move on with your life?"

"Because it's not a lost cause! I know where he is! I just need some-"

"Then why don't you have Jack help you?"

"I already asked him, and he said no!"

"Then we all see what you don't! You shouldn't do this."

She shook her head "I'm sorry bro but this is something I believe in, and we were always told to follow what we believe in. I'm doing this Kai, weither I have back up or not." After she left the Dojo Frank had approached Kai

"Dude, your sis is hot! And a great singer."

"Yeah, she's always loved singing" Kai then punched Frank in the gut "and if you ever hit on my sister again you'll be in the hospital"

...

"Jack!" Kai stormed into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo

"What are you doing here Kai?"

"Jack you won't believe what Milton made" Jerry says entering with Milton behind him

"It's a special device that can-" he stopped when he and Jerry looked up and saw Kai

"What are you doing here?" Jerry got in fighting stance

"I'm here to talk to Jack- privately"

"Why can't you say it infront of us?"

"It's a family thing"

"You can say it infront of them"

"What if I said it's about Cady"

"Milton, Jerry leave. Kai and I need to be alone"

"But Jack-"

"I said leave Milton. That means you too Jerry." the two friends of the black belt were shocked, Jack had never used that tone of voice on them- deadly serious like a death happened and they don't speak about it openly.

...

"Okay Kai, they're gone. So what did you want to talk about Cady?"

"She came to me about coming active again."

"But you left that business along time ago, why did she want you to come active again?"

"Jason. She wanted my help finding him, and when I said no she said she'll do it solo"

"If she does this solo, she might die or kidnapped or both"

"I know. So what should we do?"

"We?"

"Yes, 'we' because she's your twin cousin and my sister!"

"I don't know. Cadys been trained since we were five, you since we were fourteen and then left about a year and a half later, and I just became one. Since you and I don't have much experience, or training, then she should see why we wouldn't help her. Yet, she thinks..."

"She thinks, that we should help her even though it's not-" Jack's phone went off

"I got a text from Funderburk, it says to go outside"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leaving

Cady was in her room packing for her mission. "Don't worry I'll find you Jas, no matter what." she told herself she then looked at a picture that held Jack, Kai, and her from when they were five. "Thanks for nothing you two!" she placed the picture of her cousin, brother, and her face down. She was leaving tonight to look for Jason even if that meant no back up.

"Here goes nothing"

...

Kai and Jack went into the mall courtyard they saw it was completely deserted all except for Funderburk being there. "What's going on? And where is my sister?!" the dirty blonde boy demanded

"She left" the older spy removed his sunglasses "On her mission to look for Jason A. Jackson"

"But he's gone" the burnnett interjected

"No, he's not. Cady found his location, when she brought the information to me I told her to bring back up"

"Us" the black dragon realized

"Exactly, but since both of you declined her inventation both of us decided she could do this alone"

"SHE'S ON HER OWN!" both boys yelled

"Yes. And I didn't want to play this card but Celia and Kim were captured as well."

"Cady never told us that" Jack told him

"She didn't see the need to break it up, because she thought that either one or both of you would've said yes" the black belts looked down "are you two rethinking your decisions?"

They looked up "Come with me, I'll brief you back at the lair." then Funderburk muttered to himself "It has something to do with all of your destinies"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Not yet

Funderburk entered his spy headquarters with Jack and Kai at his heels. "Can you explain what is going on?!" Kai roared

Before he could get an answer Shane and Grey came in holding hands and looking at each other all lovey dovey. "What did I say about acting professional in the lair?"

The newest and former spies were confused until they turned and saw Shane and Grey. "Sorry" they say together

"...Shane?...Grey?...Are you two...together?.." Jack asked

"Jack, just look at their hands, of course they are" Kai told his cousin "now care to explain what our" he pointed to him and the Wasabi warrior "destiny is, Funderburk?"

"Shane, Grey, it's time. Lets show them the 'prophecy'"

"Yes, sir!" they went up the stairs looking for the thing that held the prophecy.

...

"Got it!" Grey exclaimed

She put a metal sphere with a blue circle in the center on the table. "You see boys, a month before you two and Cady were born a prophecy was made" he push the button.

The woman Jack had seen during his test was also giving the prophecy "Funderburk, here is a message. 'Triplets shall be born two siblings and one a cousin, they will be spies and they will save a boy and two girls important to them. But, if the boys refuse to help the girl then she, along with the ones that need rescuing, will die on the mission. If the boys help then all shall survive'"

Transmission ended

...

"So?..." the burnnett tried to say

"Since we refused to help Cady she along with Jason, Celia, and Kim all of them could...die?" The black dragon finished

"Yes. But Cady hasn't left yet, so you can still help her - you two choose."

"Kai," Jack turns toward his cousin "I know we haven't always gotten along, but can you put our differences aside so we can help our triplet cuz/ sis?"

"Y'know Jack, I may not always agree with you but in this case- I'm coming out retirement, I'm helping you and Cady"


	5. Chapter 5

**I still feel crammed with fics so Spyfall and Mission over love? Or ****love over Mission are going on temporary hold. This will be deleted as a chapter once I start re updating these stories.**


End file.
